


"Corrupting" You

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby Kanan, Chubby You, F/F, Lazy!Kanan, Lazy!You, Summer break, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanan wants to make her girlfriend You just as fat and lazy as she is. How easy could it be?





	"Corrupting" You

Summer break in Numazu is pretty hot. Hot enough that it’s preferable to staying inside with a fan and maybe some AC if your room has it. That’s where we find Kanan Matsuura and You Watanabe today, lazing around Kanan’s house, with You and Kanan cuddling together, watching TV while filling up on whatever food was available around. There was quite a lot, given how lazy Kanan has been.

Kanan was, in a word, fat. Very fat, weighing in at nearly 300lbs. Her legs and butt were huge, her thighs constantly touching. Her butt was also pretty wide, needing 2 chairs to allow comfort when sitting up. Her belly rolled over her waist and filled up a good portion of her lap, a second roll well on its way to forming. Her arms, once rather muscular, now flabby and loose, giving her bingo-wing-like upper arms. Her face now had chubby cheeks, and a double chin now was common when Kanan was up and around. In this heat, Kanan didn’t wear much, sporting a crop top that technically fit, but not really, and athletic shorts that failed to cover her butt. Her school uniform hadn’t been resized since she weighed around 200, and it showed at school, her butt exposed, and belly hung out regularly.

You was actually in fairly good shape, but Kanan had been rubbing off on her recently, giving her a bit of a belly. You weighed about 180lbs, and had a similar shape to Kanan, having thicker legs and a smaller belly, with a double chin beginning to form. She still had muscle and kept up her exercise, and her diet was fairly normal. Today, You was wearing a tank top with athletic shorts, but unlike Kanan, they actually fit.

Except for today, however. Today, Kanan was making sure You took a majority of the food, and You, being too polite to decline, ate it all. She ate ice cream, chips, various candy, and a decent amount of Sushi thanks to Kanan. This was all part of Kanan’s plan to get You to stop caring so much about herself and be big and lazy like she is. Besides, she’d like to cuddle someone her size. Currently, Kanan had her arm wrapped around You, some of her fat sinking into You.

“Here You, try this!” Kanan said, pushing another bowl of chips onto her girlfriend. You’s belly was fairly tight already, she was getting full. 

“I’m good, Kanan, thank you,” You said, finally declining.

“Would you like some rubs?”

“Sure,” You said, rolling up her top to reveal het taught belly. Kanan started to give it a rub, and You really appreciated it, it felt really good. Kanan was a professional belly rubber to You, having mastered it by doing it to her own belly for so long. 

“I have an idea of what to do tomorrow,” You said between her occasional burps from the rubs.

“What’s that?” Kanan asked.

“We should go for a run! Both of us have really started getting chunky, and we should lose at least some of it!” This threw a wrench in Kanan’s plans, but she actually had an idea just in case this happened. 

“Sure!” Kanan agreed easily, which seemed odd to You, but she shrugged it off. 

\---

The next morning found the couple outside Kanan’s house. Kanan was sporting her ill-fitting sports-bra that fit her fine 50lbs ago, and some athletic shorts that actually fit her. You had a similar get-up, with a tank-top and athletic shorts that were a bit tighter then she remembered. They had both done some stretching (well, as much as Kanan ca do at her size anyway) and were deciding on where to go.

“So, I think we should jog up to the usual place, maybe just to the foot of the hill?” You said, pointing in the direction of the hill.

“Sounds good!” Kanan once again agreed, before both started jogging. It wasn’t super-hot today, so it was a fairly good day to go running. You felt great, feeling the morning sun touch her made her feel awake and motivated.

Kanan felt the beating of the harsh sun on her body, already causing her to sweat. Her thighs were chaffing, and she already felt miserable. Sweat was staining her bra, and her flab was bouncing around everywhere. How did she ever enjoy this?

“Y-You…” Kanan was huffing pretty hard, “hold on…” You stopped but kept running in place to keep her moving. Kanan had elected to plop herself down on the pavement, her entire body jiggling as she did.

“Come on, Kanan, we’ve literally only run one block,” You said. The dive shop was still in plain view, no squinting required. Kanan was still breathing fairly heavily, and it was partly because of her still being legitimately tired, and partly because of her plan to get You to stop jogging and laze with her. It seemed to be working as You slowed her jogging in place to a stop. Kanan looked kind of cute when she was exhausted, all her flab glistening in the sunlight, her legs sprawled out in front of her…

“Hey, we went outside…let’s just go back inside for the day…” Kanan said, standing up with some struggle. Still breathing a little heavy, Kanan took You by the slightly chubby wrist and pulled her toward her house. 

They spent the rest of the day much like they had they spent yesterday. Kanan pushing food onto You and You accepting it, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Kanan wanted to make You as lazy as she could be, Kanan was enjoying herself as a big and lazy girl and knew You would too. At the end of the day, You went home with another full stomach and Kanan’s plan moved forward a little more.  
This was how much of summer break moved. Kanan has You over, You eats a lot, then You suggests jogging, they barely go a block before going back to Kanan’s to eat more food.

Currently, You now weighed in at 230lbs, and it showed. Her belly stuck out a little more, her legs and butt were bigger, her thighs were now touching constantly, her double chin was now very prominent. Her muscles were starting to fade as a result of Kanan’s influence, and her former biceps were melting into flab. You was also really coming around to understanding that Kanan’s current way of life was great. Lazing around was proving to be much easier then trying to keep her exercise and diet up. Her diet was now mostly unhealthy food that Kanan had offered her along with what she had at her home. Kanan also seemed to enjoy You a lot more since she grew more, with Kanan feeling and jiggling You a lot. You liked to do the same to Kanan’s soft and jiggly body. 

Kanan had broken the 300 mark, now weighing around 320. She looked the same as before, just bigger then before. 

Today, the duo was in Kanan’s room, watching TV while cuddling up to one another. Kanan was sporting a tank top that went over her large bust and a little of her belly, and no shorts, just underwear to cover her below the waist. You for her part was wearing a tank-top that fit her just fine at the start of summer break, but now left a bit of belly hanging out for all to see, with athletic shorts that covered most of her butt. 

You was laying on Kanan’s belly while stuffing her face with popcorn, occasionally feeding some to Kanan. Kanan was feeding herself with potato chips, using her other hand to rub You’s belly, or feeding You some chips.

“Enjoying yourself, You?” Kanan asked, looking down at her new fatty girlfriend. You had decided to discard her contacts today, so she had her glasses on, her eyes focused on the screen, a documentary on the sea, a subject that interested both girls. You was using her other hand to scratch her tummy. 

“Yeah! I’m happy!” You said, looking up at Kanan, smiling. Kanan smiled back, happy that You was happy. Hopefully it also meant the end of a jog every other day, Kanan wasn’t sure how much more she could take of that, even if it was just a city block, her heft was making it harder each time. 

“What should we do tomorrow?” Kanan asked.

“Mmm…Maybe a buffet? I’d love to see how much we can eat before getting kicked out,” You suggested, chuckling at the thought. Kanan smiled, agreeing to the plan, thankful that she probably had killed You’s ideas of jogging and turned her into a lazy fatty like herself.

\---

This was how the remainder of summer went. You and Kanan stuffing themselves day-in and day-out. Gaining more weight and becoming big, soft and fat together. 

You now weighed what Kanan weighed around the start of summer, weighing around 300lbs now. She loved her body, playing with it a lot when she could. Her belly took up most of her lap now, and her butt needed two seats for comfortable seating. Her thighs were always touching, not that You minded. Her arms had become pretty fat, now attaining the bingo-wings her girlfriend possessed. Kanan loved her girlfriend even more then before. Her plan had worked wonders on You, her cuteness amplified by 100 with every pound she put on, and Kanan could hardly resist her. 

Kanan was weighing about 350lbs these days, her lap was gone, now fully consumed by her belly, which absorbed most of the fat. Her butt and thighs hadn’t seen much growth, but they were a bit bigger then before. Her face had become rounder, and her arms were even bigger. Her boobs had only gone up, now a little smaller then her head. She was so soft and cuddly according to You. Kanan was happy to be You’s pillow regularly, being softer then one these days apparently. 

Today was one of the last days of summer break, and You and Kanan were waddling back to Kanan’s after getting kicked out of a buffet. 

“I think we,” You burped, “we broke a record!” You said, rubbing her big gut. She still had plenty of room. You was wearing a tank-top that fit her, along with a skirt that was held up by her wide waist, the buttons having burst off at the buffet earlier.

“No, we ate more there last week,” Kanan responded. Kanan had finally decided to start wearing more fitting clothes, at the request of You. After unintentionally doing the thing Kanan wanted, Kanan saw no reason not to obey her girlfriend’s wishes. She was wearing an unzipped hoodie over a t-shirt that You got her a couple of days ago, along with athletic shorts that squeezed her legs a little tight.  
“Do you have anything planned for when we get to your house, Kanan?” You asked, imagining all the cuddling and belly rubs that were about to occur. 

“…maybe go for a jog?” Kanan suggested, jokingly.

“God no, I just want to be with you, Kanan, jogging sounds exhausting,” You said. The thought of jogging was abhorrent to You now, and Kanan had to hide her smile. Her girlfriend’s conversion from fit and athletic to fat and lethargic was complete. Kanan went for a kiss, which You was caught off guard by, but happily accepted.

“What was that for?” 

“Just for being with me…” Kanan said, grabbing You’s belly, “I love you, You…”

“Me too...” You said, trying to hide her embarrassment, “Oh, by the way, I should probably resize your uniform before classes start up again.”

“Yeah, you probably should, I’ll give to you before you leave today. You probably need to do your own,” Kanan said, reaching over to rub You’s belly.

“Right…” You looked at herself, her big, flabby self, and smiled. 

“We’re here, come on, You!” Kanan waved her girlfriend in, who happily wobbled inside. It promised to be another exciting and “fulfilling” day for the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
